Ashton "Gore" Drehmer
Owned by the true YourFavoriteSalmon. Don't use without permission!!!!!!>:)! Info Name: Ashton Drehmer Gender: Male District: 2 Age: 18 Weapon: Trident, Scythe, Sword Appearance: Ashton is a tall, broad, and large person. He's got a wide upper body that narrows out a little as it gets lower. He has an impressive shoulder span and is overall really big. Strengths/skills: Physical strength, Combat skill, intelligence. Weakness(es): Poor swimming ability, climbing trees. Personality: Unlike tributes from District 2, Ashton lacks the bloodthirstiness of his peers. He only trains himself to prepare for the day when he must decide the fate of another being. He cannot look anyone in the eye when he's forced to kill them, and is normally silent when doing so. He shows deep signs of regret when he kills, and is only able to overcome them by convincing himself it was for the best. Other than this, he's normally very calm and polite, offering the best to "the innocent", and normally going about his normal day. A flaw is his rare flares of anger. If someone he's close to is killed, he loses track of his morality system, and might attack someone he would normally deem innocent instead of actually getting the killer. Afterwards, he'll be in a grief, and then be conflicted by his lust for vengeance on the killer or continuing to only kill with regret on those who truely must be put down to protect others. Overall, Ashton is a calm person who's kill code is only set for the sake of others. Backstory/History: Born into richness, his parents were no different than the norm of District 2. They sent him to a career academy early, and Ashton really didn't remember them. They taught him a lot at the academy, and pushed him hard. He was larger than most of his peers, but when the combat drills began, things got worse. Ashton faced away from his opponent, afraid of accidentally killing them with a weapon. They were family to him, but they didn't think the same of Ashton. Even though he performed well without looking at his opponent in combat, people began to say he had no guts to look at someone as he killed them in a real fight. Ashton brushed the crude things off his shoulders, but they increasingly got worse and worse. In a fit of anger after taking too much, Ashton throttled and nearly strangled one of his fellow careers. He didn't resist the trainers grabbing him and hauling him away to the career academy correctional, too ashamed of himself for letting rage get the best of him and cause him to nearly kill an innocent. He was spending his time thinking in the zone, trying to overcome the shame of nearly killing a fellow. When a thief broke in that night, things changed for Ashton. Mixed changes of course. Ashton caught him stealing some weapons on his way to the restrooms. Ashton knew this guy posed a threat to the others, and grabbed a trident from the rack nearby. "Thief... I really do not want to do this. If you leave with what you have, I'll forget this moment." The wiry man snarled at Ashton. "Threatening me? Your little friends won't hear your screams of agony!" Ashton knew he would have to kill. He looked down at the man's feet ad he whirled the trident around, dueling with the thief. He was unable to look at the man's face as he plunged a killing blow in the dude's chest with his trident. Ashton turned his head away when the man fell flat on his back. He was regretful for commitng murder, but he had prevented one of his fellows from being injured. He went back to bed, placing the trident were it was. He didn't want glory for the deed... he just wanted justice. After training for some time later, Ashton was pressured into volunteering. The others said he had the best chance, though Ashton knew the games were full of senseless slaughter. He vowed to keep his goals and code of killing essential, and reluctantly volunteered. "Time to be polite and calm..." Ashton muttered as he began his journey into the games. Token: Guess you could say the implanted horns... Height: 6'10 Fears: Killing an innocent on purpose. Alliance: He'll be a reluctant career, unable to kill those he's ordered to without avoiding eye contact. Trivia *He's the heaviest of Salmon's tribute (followed closely by Chad Peirce) Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:18 year olds Category:District 2 Category:Yourfavoritesalmon's Tributes Category:Yourfavoritesalmon